AMARANTH
by Wolf Prime
Summary: Después de la gran batalla contra Unicron, una nueva era de paz surge en Cybertron. Sin embargo la aparición de una temible "criatura" hace una vez más surgir el terror y es el deber de Aurican Prime, hija del legendario Optimus Prime, y Lio Convoy averiguar su origen que sin duda hará que heridas del pasado sean abiertas de nuevo...
1. PESADILLA ESTELAR

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Después de meses al concluir Aullidos Feroces y los Oneshot El Legado De La Bestia. Les traigo una nueva secuela, la cual ya la había tenido planeada desde antes de terminar los otros fics. Quiero agradecer a todos los usuarios que han comentado las otras historias, motivándome en seguir adelante. **

**Bueno los dejo con el primer capítulo de AMARANTH, espero les agrade. OwO**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo posee escenas violentas. Mantener precaución.**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED **

**AMARANTH**

**PESADILLA ESTELAR**

**CUADRANTE ZION – SECTOR 5 – BAR EXZATK**

Una tranquilidad prorrumpía el ambiente; gran cantidad de clientes llegaban sin cesar a disfrutar un buen tiempo libre de las labores e inquietudes de la vida cotidiana y las jornadas inalcanzables de trabajo.

Distintas especies de variedades de planetas permanecían sentados en cada mesa; platicando, bromeando o solamente observando la belleza del espacio exterior.

Todo era pacífico…

O eso se creía.

Un sonido estremecedor, gritos enloquecidos y risas altaneras entraron al establecimiento, unos seres que eran repudiados en el cuadrante por la clientela por su acostumbrada intromisión al santuario de la convivencia.

Era la banda Hyperion, la más temible por toda la parcela… no solamente por su nombre, sino por cada miembro del grupo, en especial su líder cual su nombre era Zarnak.

Él era definido por ser un tipo de vanidad, arrogancia sin precedentes y maldad sin igual. De altura temible para aquellos indefensos e infortunados quienes se atrevieran a meterse en su camino.

Aunque al igual que él, los otros cuatro miembros no se quedaban atrás.

Zartak, el segundo al mando, de robusto físico y carácter agresivo, poseía una crueldad que helaba la piel de todo aquél quien se interpolara en su camino, sin olvidar su mortal arma: Una espada de energía que guardaba en su espalda.

Otro de los 4 temibles, era Sixtak, conocido por su terrible habilidad de combate y destreza a la estafa y manipulación. Era uno de los peores.

Blaze, de aspecto delgado, engañoso para cualquiera; podía observar con una astucia que enfatizaba el desprecio de cualquiera, su insolencia y narcisismo lo hacían ver como un patán, aunque eso no le estancaba con su comportamiento. Su apego al causar dolor de cabeza a los desventurados era su mayor gozo.

Finalmente quedaba Satkina, la única persona del grupo que era del género femenino. De cuerpo delgado, sensual para aquellos quienes la vieran y su encanto que causaba la perdición de quienes se enfrentaran a ella.

Su sonrisa, llena de inocencia, escondía cierta maldad extravagante, tomando en cuenta su habilidad al persuadir y atacar a traición, su especialidad… Un pasatiempo que saboreaba al pie de la letra.

"Miren lo que tenemos aquí… La fiesta se convertirá en un gran caos" dijo Zarnak riendo a carcajadas, disparando sus armas de plasma contra los clientes; quienes deseando salir del establecimiento, corrían por todas partes.

Unos se ocultaban debajo de las mesas, mientras que otros apartaban su miedo y comenzaban a regresar el fuego.

Sin embargo en intento sutil, ya que los otros Hyperion, con un simple movimiento, dejaban fuera de combate a todo oponente atrevido.

El cantinero sólo podía ver indefenso cómo esos despiadados rufianes desmantelaban el lugar, pidiendo un milagro para que cesara esta calamidad.

El sitio se había convertido en una carnicería, cuerpos por doquier, fluido vital regado por todas parte, muebles hechos pedazos… era una escena espantosa… una en la que una figura; la cual se encontraba en una de las mesas de la esquina, en la parte más oscura del bar; permanecía sentada de espaldas, tomando su bebida con serenidad.

El cuarteto miraba sádicos a su última víctima. Sería divertido escuchar sus gemidos de terror y súplica, ignorantes de su futuro predicamento.

"Miren, alguien quiere acompañarnos a la fiesta ¿No es así, amigo mío?" dijo Zarnak acercándose al forastero.

El extraño no decía palabra alguna, un misterioso ser de gran altura y cuerpo fuerte, cubriendo la mayor parte de su físico con una enorme capa y capucha, ideales para los climas extremosos.

"El tipo misterioso… me agrada" dijo Satkina sentándose en la mesa, acercando un par dedos a la bebida del forastero y tomándola lánguidamente, bebiendo el contenido, haciendo que el líquido cayera lentamente por su cuello y escurriera por su busto.

No obstante, la figura no expresaba interés, aun ocultando su rostro de los intrusos.

"No permanecerá así por mucho tiempo" dijo Zartak a punto de apuñalar la espalda del tipo con su espada, esperando oír un gran grito desgarrador.

Nunca llegó el ataque.

Los pandilleros quedaron en shock al contemplar como un tentáculo de color negro brillante detenía el brazo de su compañero, deteniendo el atentado y estrujando con una fuerza sobrenatural.

Sólo fue el grito plañidero de Zartak que recorrió por todo el salón y si era posible zarandear la galaxia entera.

El apéndice había arrancado el brazo de un solo tirón.

Lo acercó al rostro cubierto del forastero. El sonido de hueso machacarse y la carne engullirse por la garganta del individuo, hizo que cada Hyperion expresara un gesto lleno de horror

"¡¿Qué eres tú?!" exclamó Zartak sobresaltado, cubriendo el pedazo que sobraba de su extremidad cercenada.

Su única respuesta fue como la gran figura se puso de pie, lentamente volteándose a mirarles, aun manteniendo oculta su identidad por medio de la capucha; de su mano sosteniendo el brazo ensangrentado.

Una diabólica sonrisa expresó el engendro. En ella mostrando unos filosos dientes como cuchillos… la sangre brotando de sus labios.

El grupo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, espantados por la altura del visitante, sin embargo eso no les detendría en vengar a su camarada

"¡Desgraciado, pagarás con tu vida!" amenazaron y al a vez abalanzándose contra él.

No tuvieron oportunidad…

De un solo ataque, el ser los lanzó directo a la pared, en el proceso el crujir de los huesos romperse.

La mayoría de los Hyperion estaban incapacitados, pero no se darían por vencidos, eran los amos de este cuadrante

"No puedes vencernos, eres nada" dijo Zarnak levantándose tambaleado.

La figura permanecía parado en la misma posición, sonriendo maquiavélicamente, apretando el brazo cortado al punto de partirlo en dos

"Estás desquiciado" pensó Zartak quien había recobrado la consciencia.

Blaze y Sixtak comenzaron a disparar a quemarropa, desesperados al ansiar terminar con el monstruo.

Mala idea.

Unos tentáculos surgidos de la nada los envolvieron, prohibiéndoles del oxígeno, destrozando sus pulmones y acto seguido el resto de sus cuerpos con agonía.

Satkina era la única quien había visto aterrorizada la macabra escena. Sus gritos de dolor y piedad atormentarían sus oídos y mente por el resto de su vida.

Zarnak y Zartak sólo expresaban gran sorpresa y furia al haber perdido a dos de la familia

"¡NO! ¡Lo pagarás, maldito! ¡Pagarás por todo!" dijo el líder encimándose al forastero.

Apenas tuvo oportunidad de rozar la capa que cubría a la criatura, ya que un par de apéndices traspazaron su cuerpo, destrozando órganos y escurriendo chorros de sangre.

Zartak esta vez no pudo evitar un aullido de ira. Su líder había caído… Solo el deseo por matar al malnacido le daba la fuerza para continuar.

El gran Zartak no solamente era temido por su mortal espada, sino por su peligrosa y salvaje reacción al contemplar alguno de la familia herido o muerto.

Se aventó contra el extraño, rasgando su capa con odio y salvajadas.

"¡TE MATARÉ, TE MATARÉ!" decía enfurecido.

Por más que el pandillero apretara el cuello del monstruo este no emitía sonidos de dolor, solo sonreía y recibía gustoso cada golpe, como si de una droga le dispusieran y lo extasiara de delectación involuntario

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no mueres?!" gritaba Zartak, cayendo de sus ojos gruesas lágrimas de ira

Su contestación fue repentina: El estridente sonido de cartílago reventar y jugosos fluidos caer al suelo.

El "temible" bandolero había sido sanguinariamente empalado, su cabeza siendo traspasada por la misma garra de la bestia.

Satkina emitió un grito de terror… Una pesadilla hecha realidad…

Gateo hasta una esquina, cubriéndose el rostro al tratar de apartar al despiadado ser

"Aléjate… por favor…" suplicaba con ojos llorosos y voz entrecortada.

El "demonio" se acercó a la chica, tocando su rostro de manera afectiva

"Por favor…" susurraba pidiendo que esto terminara.

La criatura acercó el cuerpo de la mujer al suyo, dejando en descubierto su cuello... tenía hambre… Había pasado milenios de la última vez que probó la carne de un orgánico.

Satkina había cerrado los ojos, sintiendo como la respiración de la bestia rozaba por su frágil estructura; los filosos dientes perforando poco a poco su yugular.

La mujer sólo emitió un suspiro, finalmente muriendo a manos del foráneo.

El ente se turbó en su gran banquete. La textura de la piel al roerla y arrancarla con sus manos… el correr de los jugos caer al piso… era un festín que disfrutaba con devoción.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y sólo podía conseguir imágenes borrosas de lo que había ocurrido. Su rostro siendo cubierto por la sangre de sus presas.

Le causaba… repugnancia y a la vez satisfacción… un estremecimiento que anhelaba marginar ¿En qué se había convertido? ¿Quién era él?

Cubrió sus audios con ambas manos, levantando su cabeza en consternación y gran martirio, tratando de recordar su pasado.

Nada… no había nada, solamente oscuridad, no existía el sentido en su existencia…

Un aullido recorrió por los confines del espacio, un sonido que emitía furia, tristeza y sobre todo confusión.

Sin embargo, un nombre recorrió en lo más profundo de su subconsciente… un nombre que le era familiar y a la vez distante de su propia realidad

"**Aurican**…".

Una vez más la oscuridad dominó su interior…

Una vez más la **bestia **había **regresado**…


	2. RECUERDOS

**Nota de Autor: Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de AMARANTH. Solo puedo decir que el siguiente capítulo demorará en su publicación (aparte de que no lo he terminado), necesito hacer algunos ajustes. **

**Bueno, espero les guste. Los dejo... por ahora.**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**AMARANTH**

**RECUERDOS**

**PLANETA TIERRA – VARIOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Era una noche reluciente en Detroit, el cielo por primera vez, después de la gran batalla contra los Decepticons; mostraba las estrellas…

La luna cubría el manto de la gran metrópoli con su blanca luz, encontrando la paz… la armonía entre dos mundos…

Había sido un día relajante para los Autobots, ahora que el mal había sido derrotado… aunque bajo un alto precio…

Bumblebee y Sari jugaban videojuegos, tratando de ganar uno contra el otro, gritando y riendo sin parar, felices de estos momentos tan plácidos.

Prowl y Jazz meditaban, tratando de perfeccionar la técnica de los 5 Servos del Destino y recuperar algunos fragmentos del dispersado Allspark.

En cuanto a Bulkhead, sus grandes manos las manchaba en galones de pintura, dando forma a su nueva obra de arte, recibiendo reclamos de Ratchet al salpicarlo con el líquido al momento de estar limpiando sus llaves de tuercas.

Todos disfrutaban estas vacaciones que por largo tiempo habían deseado obtener… en especial Lio Convoy, quien por naturaleza era un bot muy ocupado, pero ahora que no había amenaza alguna, podía maravillarse con la vista que ofrecía el cielo despejado.

Si… era una noche perfecta, todos se regocijaban este día…

A excepción de uno…

Volteó a mirar la azotea, notando una figura familiar sentada al borde, viendo las estrellas, expresando un gesto entristecido.

Aurican Prime… La hija del legendario Optimus Prime y último miembro de la familia…

Sus ópticos solo podían expresar pena por ella, había encontrado a su padre después de milenio tras milenio de asechar a la criatura quien lo mantuvo cautivo… ese monstruo quien lo había torturado hasta el fin de los siglos…

Se había sacrificado para salvarla y él ser liberado de su tormento eterno…

Aurican cerró los ópticos, unos hilos de energon recorrieron por sus mejillas; recordando aquél día… ese día en el que su padre había dado su vida por ella

"Papá…" sollozaba, tratando de contener el llanto.

_Después de la batalla contra Unicron, Aurican regresó a la Tierra no sin antes agradeciendo a Flame Convoy por haberla ayudado en su momento de crisis y por haberla dejado quedar por un tiempo más en el planeta Jungla._

_Había entendido el gran dragón la gran pérdida que la youngling estaba teniendo_

"_Siempre serás bienvenida, joven guerrera"_ _se había despedido_ _el gran líder, rindiendo tributo al héroe caído quien había salvado al universo._

Estando nuevamente a la Tierra, la cybertroniana buscó a su tío, quien la había esperado en la misma base donde su padre solía vivir

"_Lio Convoy…" había dicho entre lágrimas de tristeza, a la vez de felicidad._

_El guerrero felino la abrazó, confortándola de su dolor interno… desaparecer toda la soledad que ahora sufría al quedar huérfana._

En la base conoció un poco más los amigos de su padre… asistiendo de disfrutar una vez más la sensación de tener una familia… aunque la realidad era diferente, ya no era lo mismo.

Durante su estancia en el planeta Tierra, la femme tuvo que aprender nuevamente sus enseñanzas pasadas durante su infancia. La fauna y flora que le exponía Prowl por medio de videos, la apreciación por la pintura que le ofrecía Bulkhead con todo corazón. Las lecciones de anatomía humana, cybertroniana y medicina por cortesía de Ratchet… aquél bot quien había mantenido una relación cercana con su padre…

Y la diversión por medio de distintos juegos propuestos por Bumblebee y Sari, quienes le mostraron lo que era los videojuegos, twister electrónico, hookie… toda clase de juegos humanos.

Aunque su mayor pasión había sido recorrer la ciudad a mitad de la noche junto con su tío, saltando de edificio a edificio en su modo bestia; corriendo por la arenosa playa de la Isla Dinobot.

Recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Grimlock y sus compañeros

"_¿Tú ser hija de dama araña?" dedujo sorprendido el T- Rex al notar similitudes con las de Blackarachnia_

"_Me llamo Aurican… supongo que tú has de ser Grimlock" dijo expresando una nerviosa sonrisa._

_El Dinobot miraba curioso las muecas de la femme, percibiendo la tristeza que sucumbía su interior_

"_Algo molestarte… ¿Qué pasar con dama araña?" _

_Aurican apartó su mirada del gigante, tratando de no caer en lamento… era tan doloroso recordar a sus padres… su famiia…_

"_Murió, ella y papá murieron…" dijo ocultando su rostro con una mano, no queriendo manifestar debilidad._

_Grimlock miraba penoso a la femme, sintiendo que había abierto una herida pasada en su vida_

"_Mi sentirlo… no saber esa trágica noticia… Tú no estar sola. Yo, Grimlock siempre protegerte incluso con mi vida"_

_Aurican miró al bot con ópticos llorosos, expresando una sonrisa_

"_Gracias, amigo" dijo acariciando la cabeza de mecha, haciéndole mover su cola de T- Rex como si fuera un perrito_

"_Sólo una pregunta ¿Quién ser tu padre?" dijo de repente el bot_

_La femme solo pudo expresar una vez más una profunda nostalgia_

"_Él se sacrificó para salvarme de Unicron… su nombre era… Optimus Prime…" dijo agachando la vista._

_El Dinobot no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, ese nombre le había sido conocido… su procesador a pesar de ser de pensamiento limitado, no olvidaba a ese Autobot, había sido el camión de bomberos quien lo había derrotado en una batalla; era el mecha quien también había tenido una relación con su dama araña_

"_Él ganó… él ser más fuerte que Grimlock" pensó el grandulón._

Había pasado el día y la joven guerrera se divirtió con el gigante durante horas, jugando a carreras, aventar un árbol como si fuera una mascota…

Había sido tanto tiempo de la última vez que había disfrutado un momento como ese.

Sin embargo como toda diversión, debía llegar a su fin.

Aurican se despidió de los Dinobots y regresó a la base Autobot en el centro de Detroit, donde su tío la estaba esperando con brazos abiertos a pesar de la hora en que llegaba.

La femme se sonrojó por la impuntualidad, pero Lio Convoy comprendía su situación

"No te preocupes, pequeña… Sé por lo que has pasado. Solo cuida que Ratchet no te vea, sino ahí no podré ayudarte" dijo riendo bajo susurros

La youngling corrió a su camerino en pasos sigilosos, muy útil la habilidad en estas ocasiones, especialmente con el médico quien tenía un caracter gruñón, pero sabía que era así porque se preocupaba por ella.

Cuidadosamente abrió y cerró la puerta de su habitación, recargándose en la puerta y suspirando llena de cansancio.

Miró a su alrededor: Originalmente era el camerino de su padre, quien al parecer había sido un mecha de sofisticada organización con sus objetos valiosos, en especial cuando se trataba del Allspark, el cual se encontraba intacto en un estante de metal arriba de la hyper- cama.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, no dejaba de pensar en ambos a cada momento… quería volverlos a ver, quería abrazarlos nuevamente.

Se acostó en la cama metálica, acurrucándose en posición fetal, llorando en silencio hasta que el modo recarga la invadió

"Papá… mamá…" dijo como últimas palabras antes de caer en modo estasis.

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación, Lio Convoy había mantenido su audio censor recargado, oyendo los lamentos de su sobrina, sabiendo que el dolor nunca se iría

"Lo siento mucho, Aurican" dijo caminando al patio, volteando a ver las estrellas y el apogeo de la luna.

No podía soportar ver a su pequeña de esa manera. Le partía su chispa al escucharla todas las noches llorar por sus difuntos padres; aquellos quienes habían dado sus vidas para protegerla.

Su mente recorrió ese trágico día, aquél en el que Blackarachnia había muerto en la batalla en el planeta Jungla, defendiendo a los inocentes contra uno de los heraldos de Unicron.

Había peleado con valentía, fiereza y amor ante la protección de su hija.

No olvidaba sus últimas palabras antes de partir

"_Cuídala con tu vida. Entrénala todo lo necesario para que se defienda… Que encuentre a su padre"_

Después de eso, el momento tétrico: Una gran explosión que había derrumbado el gran Templo Sagrado, no dejando sobrevivientes, siendo ella uno de ellos.

Aurican lloró durante varios días, llamando entre sus lamentos que volviera su mamá.

Lo único que el felino pudo hacer en esa situación había sido acompañarla, apoyarla como si su propia hija tratase.

Por un momento, el león recordó a su hijo, el valiente Lio Junior, quien se había despedido esa vez cuando era exiliado de su era

"Lio Junior…" susurró tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que presionaban en salir de sus ópticos.

Levantó su cabeza, observando una vez más el cielo estrellado

"Primus, ten piedad de ella… Ayúdala a combatir el suplicio que ahora la está consumiendo…" dijo antes de regresar adentro y descansar de esta pacífica noche.


End file.
